


With Every Breath

by FarenMaddox



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Porny porn porn, So yeah they work at a magic school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarenMaddox/pseuds/FarenMaddox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomoyo has been waiting for this for a long time . . . she's going to make it memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Breath

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the clampkink anon meme on LiveJournal, waaayyy too long ago for me to go look up the original link. I think this may be the first time I have de-anoned it!

Tomoyo had loved everything about this school from t he minute she stepped through its doors, so many years ago.  The airy walkways between buildings that looked over lush green grounds, the warm dormitories with cozy study nooks, the patient and dedicated staff . . . She’d felt a sense of belonging as soon as she walked in.  So it was no wonder, really, that she’d never left.

Professor Kazuki had noticed that her dream walking ability was unusually powerful for such a young girl, and the minute he’d taken her under his wing was the minute she’d begun her path to a career as a fellow professor at this academy.  She was now officially a graduate of Clow Academy, and assistant professor to poor overworked Kakyo, teaching the first-year class.

But nothing, not the academy nor Kazuki-sensei’s tutelage, had made her feel as right, as complete, as _home_ as Sakura-chan.

She’d known.  That first day of her first year of classes as a dream walker, when she was only twelve, she’d known.  She’d looked up and (laughingdancingsparkling) green eyes had met hers, and Tomoyo had felt her heart flutter in her chest like a bird trying to take flight, and she’d _known_.  Sakura-chan was everything, from that day to this.  Tomoyo was a stronger dream walker and Sakura’s gifts lay more in astrology and fortunes, but they worked together in a way too perfect to be anything but _hitsuzen_.  She’d been at Sakura’s side through every unfortunate adolescent and teenaged crush, which all seemed to be directed at their teachers.  Mizuki-sensei and that cold and distant creature Yue-sensei had been prominent topics of their huddled-under-blankets-after-curfew talks.

And now, finally, it seemed, it would be her they talked about.

The confession had been accidental.  Sakura had developed some talented in conjuring and she’d gone on to pursue apper levels of magical education; Tomoyo had supported her but missed her fiercely.  When Sakura had visited Tomoyo’s dream so she could tell her in person that she was coming back temporarily to coach the swimming team, Tomoyo’s joy had been too much to contain and her dream  had betrayed her feelings.  Sakura had been surprised, but not upset.  Sakura’s (breathstealingheartbreakingunbelievable) warm acceptance had been like a balm on a wound Tomoyo didn’t know she had.  Sakura hadn’t answered her then.  She’d arrived at the school, greeted Tomoyo as the old friend she was, and then told her to come to the pool after she was finished with classes for the day.

Kazuki-sensei—he kept insisting that it was okay to call him Kakyo-san, now that she was an assistant professor, but she hadn’t been able to bring herself to do it yet—had given her some papers to grade, so she didn’t leave the classroom until full dark.  Tomoyo stopped in a breezy walkway and leaned against a stone pillar, her eyes on the shy stars that were playfully winking their way into the dark sky.  She pressed a hand to her fluttering heart and breathed deeply.  Sakura was going to tell her that she appreciated Tomoyo’s feelings but did not return them.  Tomoyo would accept it graciously and renew their vows of unconditional friendship, and she’d go back to her room to study.  It would be fine.  Why wouldn’t her heart settle back into its steady rhythms?

She finally opened the doors to the building that housed the pool and the locker rooms.  Just like any other school, they had students who loved to stay active and some of them excelled in sports.  Unlike other schools, the swimming team had no need of goggles or lessons in breathing methods.  Sakura, just as the previous swimming instructor, could weave a spell that served the same purpose and didn’t leave red lines on your face.

“Sakura-sensei?” Tomoyo called out, unable to help the amusement curling its way through the phrase.  She wasn’t even used to “Tomoyo-sensei” yet and she wondered what Sakura would think.

Sakura stepped out from behind the door to the locker rooms.  “Oh,” she said, grinning in her (openvibrantbeautiful) usual disarming way.  “I thought I was going to have my first chance to yell at a student for being out too late.”

“Taking after Kurogane already?” The athletics program director for Clow Academy was rather well known for his quick temper.  Since he was her older brother, Tomoyo knew far too much about him to be afraid of his shouting.

Sakura laughed, and stepped more fully into the room, which was illuminated only by the yellow light spilling from the doorway and creating a warm golden path for Sakura’s feet to follow.  She was wearing a loose t-shirt and a pair of adorable little plaid shorts, so obviously she hadn’t had any students today.  She was barefoot, though, so maybe she’d been swimming.

“I think you and Fai-sensei have softened him up too much,” she said as she padded softly over the cold tiles.  “He actually told me out loud he was happy to have me back here.”

Tomoyo laughed, too, but she didn’t doubt it.  Poor Kurogane was stretched too thin these days, due to budget constraints and not enough coaches for the various athletic programs.  Sakura had always been active, excelling in not only swimming but running and volleyball and dance.  No doubt she’d wind up helping out with a few different areas.  
Tomoyo just hoped she stayed.  It wouldn’t matter if Sakura met the true love of her life and got married and started a family right in front of her, she just wanted to be there, to see her Sakura-chan happy and cared for.  She’d been away for two years and it had been like a hole carved out of Tomoyo’s chest, an empty place that could not be filled.  Just having her here, in front of her, with the same laughing eyes and full lips and slender legs and _ohdearstopthatNOW_ —

“But I am happy to be back, I think,” Sakura said, her smile becoming more shy and introspective.  Her bare foot traced a tile on the floor.  “I forgot how much this place feels like home.  And I missed you terribly, Tomoyo-chan.”

“I . . . About what happened that time . . .” Tomoyo had always had the perfect words for any occasion, but they’d dried up in her throat and she couldn’t find them.  The fluttering in her heart was becoming a beating that was painful against her ribs.  “I— I know that Sakura-san does not feel—”

“Tomoyo,” Sakura said softly, looking up from her pointed bare foot and into her eyes.  “You don’t know how I feel right now.”

Tomoyo froze.  She had nothing.  No response.  Even her heart had stilled.

“I feel like I’ve been looking for something forever, you see.  I’ve fallen in and out of what I thought was love so many times, but I’ve realized recently that my real problem was not knowing what love really is.  A crush is just a crush.  Love is— it’s being there, every day, supportive and kind and strong for the person you care for.  If I loved someone, I thought, I’d want them to be happy more than I’d want to take anything for myself.  And, and so . . . That’s when I knew that what I was looking for had been right there in front of me all that time.  When you— the other night, in our shared dream— I already knew, I think, and I . . . Oh, Tomoyo, how I’ve _missed_ you,” Sakura whispered thickly, her pale throat convulsing as she swallowed her tears.

It was Sakura who stepped forward, Sakura whose slender but strong hands gripped Tomoyo by the shoulders, Sakura who bent her head down and brushed her bangs on Tomoyo’s cheek and whose lips fell over hers so gently but so very warm.  It was Tomoyo who gasped on threatening sobs and who fell back against the cold wall and who breathed in the heady mix of potions treating the water and felt lightheaded and dizzy and _wonderful_.

“Sakura?” Tomoyo whispered, touching her own lips with disbelieving fingers.  She had learned, learned _so well_ , the difference between waking and dreaming but just now she was as unsure as she’d been in the beginning.

“I love you, Tomoyo,” Sakura said plainly.  “I’ve always loved you, but now I think it’s grown into something much more, and Tomoyo I’m scared—” She was twisting her hands together and blinking rapidly and she was so (gorgeousbravestronghonest) beautiful in the near-dark with the pool rippling softly behind her.

“Don’t be, please,” Tomoyo said, reaching out and catching her hands and softly squeezing them.  “I only want what makes you happy, it’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

“It would make me happy,” Sakura said slowly, “if you would let me try that again.”

Tomoyo’s heart was back to fluttering wildly, and she tilted her head quietly to the side and when Sakura’s lips fell over hers this time, she kissed back.  She opened her lips and drew Sakura into her kiss, wondering if Sakura’s heart fluttered, too—

“Oh,” Sakura gasped, pulling her head back.  She stared at Tomoyo like she’d never seen her before.  “You’re—oh,” she said again, and she dove back in and began kissing Tomoyo fiercely.  “You’re so beautiful,” Sakura murmured, a light hum against her skin that sent tingles licking down Tomoyo’s spine.  Another sucking, powerful kiss.  “I knew you were, but I didn’t—mmmmnnnffff—didn’t know—”

They caught their breath after another minute, leaning their foreheads together and holding hands between them.  Sakura’s hand slipped out of hers, and Tomoyo wondered wildly if she wanted to stop here, thinking that this was enough for a lifetime, that the hole inside her had been completely filled and she was warm for the first time in two years, but then it wasn’t enough at all, nowhere near enough, she needed more, she needed all, because Sakura was everything and she wanted _everything_ —

Sakura’s hand hovered a forbidden inch above Tomoyo’s properly buttoned shirt.  “Can I . . .?” she asked shyly.

“Yes,” Tomoyo whispered.  _Ohyespleasenow_.

The light brush of Sakura’s hand against her shirt already had her skin prickling with goosebumps.  Tomoyo touched the back of Sakura’s hand with hers, pushing her hand closer.  Emboldened, Sakura slipped her fingers inside the tiny gap between buttons, felt the satin edge of a bra.  Her fingers slipped out again, but only to raise her other hand and undo the buttons.  She started at the bottom and worked her way to the top, and when she undid the last one she kissed Tomoyo again, almost as though she were proud of herself.

She slowly parted the halves of Tomoyo’s shirt, leaving them in light folds around her shoulders.  Her fingers brushed carefully over the bared slope of Tomoyo’s breast above its lacy cup.

“Can I—see?” she asked hesitantly, her cheeks stained pink as her namesake.

Tomoyo had no breath to answer.  She simpled reached behind herself and unhooked the catch of her bra.  Sakura had to slide Tomoyo’s shirt all the way off before the undergarment could be removed, and she got caught up in looking for a place to set it down, whipping her head around in a slight panic.  Tomoyo took the shirt from Sakura’s hand and deliberately threw it on the ground.  She had others.  There was only one Sakura with yellow light in her hair and cherry blossom cheeks and slender sensitive fingers.

Sakura pressed her hand over Tomoyo’s breast and cupped it.  Her breath seemed caught in her throat.

“You’ve— I’ve known you for years and you’re my best friend, and I never thought I’d— look at how perfect it is.  They’re just the right size for my hands.”  She demonstrated by cupping both breasts carefully, as though they were lost treasures she’d just discovered.

Tomoyo’s answering smile was calm and certain.  Now that they were here, now that the day she’d longed for had finally come, she had nothing left to fear.  There could be students sneaking out for a swim after curfew, or even Kurogane-kun coming to check on the light in the window, but Tomoyo’s heart only sped up in sheer delicious pleasure at the thought that they might get caught here.  Conduct unbecoming a teacher, indeed.

Sakura’s touch was sending a little shudder over her, and her nipples peaked beneath those warm palms.  Sakura’s eyes widened, but she met Tomoyo’s smile with one of her own.  With greater certainty, she brushed her thumbs over the peaks and smiled with pride at the way Tomoyo gasped.

A light of some thought entered Sakura’s eyes.  She kissed Tomoyo again, but didn’t stop this time to let their tongues tangle languidly together.  She moved down, kissing an arc over Tomoyo’s jaw and down her throat, and then her lips went in a velvet slide over the curve of her breast and sucked Tomoyo’s nipple into her mouth.  The very tip of her tongue flicked lightly.  Tomoyo made an unbecoming noise and clutched her hands at Sakura’s hips.

“Ah, you’re beautiful,” Sakura sighed, a warm breath that matched the warm coil that was beginning to tighten her stomach.

Tomoyo’s fingers slipped under Sakura’s shirt, questing in gentle motions up her thin sides, lingering on the hints of her ribs under her creamy skin.  Sakura unquestioningly lifted her arms over her head, and Tomoyo wasted no time taking the opportunity to remove Sakura’s shirt.  She carefully folded it and set it down atop the careless tumble of her own.  The bra next, and then Sakura, it was Sakura before her with the full young breasts that she’d always wondered about and were hers, just now.  She bent her head to the task of making Sakura shudder and clutch at her the way Tomoyo had.

“Tomoyo,” Sakura squeezed out past a gasp.  “Are we . . . all the way?”

“Yes. If you’d like to,” Tomoyo barely thought to add.

“Yes, but I don’t know how to—”

“I’ll show you,” Tomoyo interrupted.  In this, at least, she knew what to do.  “Where should we go?  Is there a comfortable place in the locker rooms?”

“Mmmmnn!” Sakura squeaked when Tomoyo’s teeth just barely closed on her in a soft nip.  “No—just benches—”

“We could get dressed and go to my room,” Tomoyo mumbled, her fingers tracing patterns on the unblemished skin of Sakura’s arched back when she moved her mouth slowly down the slope of Sakura’s stomach.

“No!” Sakura burst out, and Tomoyo nearly laughed.  “Um,” she cast her head about, and then a new smile formed on her face.  “Come here,” she said unnecessarily, and her fingers flashed out and undid the zipper on the side of Tomoyo’s skirt in one quick yank.  Surprised but willing, Tomoyo let the skirt fall and stepped out of it, while Sakura was shimmying out of her shorts.  “Hold still,” she said, and laid her hands on Tomoyo’s face.  Surprised, Tomoyo did, and felt the warm bloom of magic, Sakura’s golden-aura magic, spread like melting butter all through her.  Sakura raised her hands and did it to herself, casting everything in a warm radiant light.  Tomoyo began to feel like she couldn’t breathe at all.  Then Sakura grabbed hold of her, and without warning fell backward, dragging them both down into the pool.

Tomoyo was so surprised that she gasped, forgetting that she couldn’t do that underwater.  Even more surprising was the way the water rushed into her lungs and was expelled again without any problem when she automatically coughed and panicked.  Sakura cupped Tomoyo’s cheeks in her hands and sent bubbles of laughter cascading riotously toward the surface.

Of course.  She’d woven a spell over them for this.

That shock was immediately gotten over in favour of sliding her arms around Sakura and pressing them together while they kissed again.  The soft warmth of Sakura’s body against hers . . . Heaven.  Pure and simple.  There was nothing in this world that she could ever want after this.

There wouldn’t be any talking under here, so Tomoyo would simply have to take over now.  It was easy to divest Sakura of her panties—when she realized what Tomoyo wanted she turned a slow flip onto her back and pointed her toes to make it easy.  Her face was embarrassed and her eyes were closed, but she was willing.  Her hair was floating in waves about her beautiful face.  Tomoyo checked one last time for any sign that Sakura did not want this, and then she began.

Her hands slid gently up Sakura’s smooth calves, tight with muscle from her athletic lifestyle.  She lingered a moment, her fingers tickling teasingly at the back of Sakura’s knee, and she nearly got kicked in the gut when Sakura spasmed and released a stream of bubbles from her lips.  Tomoyo giggled and went back to her slow progress.  Her thumbs traced circles up the insides of Sakura’s thighs, parting them by degrees, taking her time so Sakura wouldn’t feel rushed or embarrassed or afraid.  The warm weightlessness of the watery environment made Tomoyo feel like she could take her time.

She finally reached the crease where Sakura’s leg joined her body, and from there her fingers traced slowly over the tops of her thighs and splayed out across her hips, holding Sakura in place.  Tomoyo bent  her head and sent the first tentative lick across Sakura's soft lips.  Sakura shuddered.  Her slender feet slid around Tomoyo’s sides, spreading her knees wider, making sure she would not float away.

Tomoyo worked slowly, nuzzling her nose against the sensitive skin at the very tops of her thighs, sliding her mouth gently over the whole area.  Her tongue flickered out at last to touch Sakura’s clit, and she felt Sakura’s ankles tighten against her.  They were drifting softly in the water as she worked, and she had no knowledge if they were sideways, upside-down, or even still in the pool.  All that mattered was Sakura.  Sakura’s tight thighs, the needy bubbling streams she made, the velvet-soft warmth that was open to Tomoyo for the first time.  Her tongue flicked softly, slowly.

She looked up once, couldn’t see anything through the dark water.  Without even thinking about it, Tomoyo’s own soft purple aura surrounded them both, lightly them up with a soft glow that carried a hint of blue.  She saw Sakura floating unconsciously, her eyes squeezed shut and her hands atop her chest, flicking desperately at her own nipples.  Tomoyo had thought that the hole in her chest had filled up with Sakura’s warmth, but now it seemed she would _burst_ —with joy, with pride, with love—thinking that Sakura was so desperate for _her_ and not for anyone else.

Tomoyo lowered her head again.  Her tongue flicked out a little more quickly this time.  Sakura was arching her back, and the tension scribed into the lines of her body was more than Tomoyo could bear.  Her tongue flickered rapidly, feeling the tautness in Sakura build and build and build until suddenly—

Sakura’s hips bucked up and her legs dragged Tomoyo in too close, forcing her to lift her head and move upright.  She shuddered, and ground herself desperately against Tomoyo’s stomach, her lips parted in a barely-heard cry that was the most amazing sound Tomoyo had ever heard.  Her chest rose and fell, and the water cradled them in both golden and swirling purple, their auras mixing together and sending rays of soft light in every direction.  Tomoyo slowly moved up, sliding herself over Sakura’s body, and pressing every line of them together and clutching her close.  Sakura twisted her head and dropped a few frantic kisses on Tomoyo’s face, missing her lips but catching her eye, her temple, her jaw.  She subsided, her head lolling in the water, her eyes still closed.  Her hands slid over Tomoyo’s back and her legs wrapped around Tomoyo’s, until they were hardly two people anymore, until they were just one satisfied body floating dazedly in a flickering cascade of light.

They stayed that way until Sakura’s spell ran out and they had to go up for air.  When they broke the surface, they looked around them in bemusement.  The entire surface of the water was carpeted in lilies.

“Did you do that, or did I?” Sakura giggled.

“I have no idea,”  Tomoyo chuckled in return.  Whichever of them it was, it ought to have been embarrassing, losing control of their magic like that as though they were twelve years old again.  Instead she kicked her legs lazily in the water and felt even more satisfaction at the sight.

“Tomoyo,” Sakura said in sudden dismay.  “I should have done something for you.”

“No,” Tomoyo said with a soft smile.  “Giving that to you was enough.”

“But that’s not fair, I—”

“Just say that I can stay by your side, and I will be the happiest person in the world,” Tomoyo replied, then blushed at her own sappiness.

Sakura’s hand caught her chin, a thumb brushed over her mouth.  “Of course you can.  Tomorrow night, then.”

Tomoyo’s heart was so full, she thought she might spill over, somehow.  “Tomorrow night,” she agreed.

“Maybe in a bed, this time.”

“Anywhere.”


End file.
